Up to the present, the various so-called free-wheeling or coasting mechanisms for bicycles have sought to allow the wheels to continue turning when the pedals are stopped. That is, to find the solution to the everlasting problem of achieving a mechanism which will permit the power transmitting elements to stand still when no longer activated while the wheel continues to turn.
The free-wheeling mechanisms which are known at the present have not succeeded in providing effective free wheeling, because they include a series of parts subject to constant friction and therefore act as a drag. In general, these include the integral brake the braking portion of which may be one having three dragging elements such as the balls which provide engagement to the sprocket on which the chain is connected, the brake ratchets which continuously rub against the brake mechanism, and the tension action of the chain. Again, it may be the so-called backpedalling brake and free pinion, which in itself produces a continuous rubbing which precludes true free wheeling.
Furthermore, with the known types of free wheeling mechanisms it is necessary to go to a shop to change the spokes and sprocket to obtain speed-changing elements. It is also necessary to provide a longer pedal spindle to maintain the alignment with the sprockets, and in some cases the frame must also be modified.